


热度

by Polka



Category: Suits (TV), White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka





	热度

（一）

Harvey是在下楼买热巧克力时捡到Neal的。

冬夜的寒冷总是让Harvey无法抵抗高卡路里的诱惑，他看着自己空荡荡的冰箱叹气，然后想起公寓楼下不远处新开的那家烘焙店，据说有着全纽约最好喝的热巧克力。作为一间知名律师事务所的高级合伙人，这种少女般的口味偏好还真让他有点儿羞于启齿。不过在自己的地盘，明天又是个难得没有预约的周末，值得好好犒劳下自己。  
于是Harvey裹了件夹克就冲下楼去，抄近道向烘焙店走。小路上灯光昏暗，空无一人，有着冬夜独有的让人清醒的安静。  
他向前走着，看到路边突兀地停着一辆兰博基尼。再靠近点儿，就可以看见驾驶座上趴着个一动不动的人。  
他小心翼翼转到车前方看，那人肩膀还有微微的起伏，至少不是个死人。但在这结冰的温度里穿着单薄衬衫趴在敞篷车里，也绝对不是件正常事。  
Harvey拍了拍对方的后背，却没有得到任何回应。他不得不双手抓住男人肩膀把他从方向盘上扶起来。衬衫底下的身体烫得惊人。男人随着Harvey的动作软绵绵地向后仰去，发出一声低吟，头发散乱在脸上，脸颊一片通红。  
Harvey立刻摸出手机，准备叫救护车。  
一只胳膊从车里伸过来，抓住他手腕，躺倒的人正用恍惚的眼神看着他。“别叫其他人，拜托了。”

喘着气打开公寓门时，Harvey有点痛恨自己泛滥的好心肠。上次是收容了一个卖大麻的小子，还让他做了自己的助手，这次是在肩膀上靠着一个来历不明的人，一个高烧到昏迷的人。  
合身的衬衫和定制西裤都说明这人和自己有着相似的品味。大概是因为这点，他才决定伸出援手。  
Harvey把陌生来客安置在沙发上，给他量了量体温，温度高的吓人。  
然后Harvey翻出了阿司匹林和冰袋。

Neal醒过来的时候发现自己不是被拷在警车上，也不是躺在拘留所里。这所窗明几净的公寓比自己之前那间还要舒适，脑袋上的冰袋正缓解着他浑身的灼热。  
“运气真好。”他想。

Neal从FBI眼皮下逃走已经有三天的时间。到处都被封锁，他既没有办法逃出纽约，也没有办法联系Mozzy和Peter——他们都在严密监管之下。  
他先藏在Mozzy租的仓库里，但很快FBI就找上门来。然后他去找了几个老朋友，却发现他们不是已经被盯上，就是早已移居外地。带了太久的“脚镣”，他都不知道还有何处可以藏身了。

昨天他差点儿被发现。  
他先在街头摸了个钱包，然后进了个地下赌场，想赚点逃跑的路费，结果正碰上警察清场。他从后门开了不知道谁的跑车偷偷溜走，把外套丢在了赌场的椅子上。连日来的东躲西藏让他十分疲惫，这个冬天又格外寒冷，没过多久他就发起烧来。  
再接下来，他就发现自己躺在这里。

公寓的主人出现在他面前，看见他醒了，便直接把手上的药和水递给了他。  
“你好，我是Nick Halden。”Neal露出个虚弱的微笑。  
“Harvey Spector。”对方也回以笑容。

Neal恢复得挺快，下午的时候已经能在房间里走动，沙哑着嗓子和Harvey讨论起墙上的画和最近流行的室内装修风格来。  
Harvey不知道该怎么开口问这个陌生人，他是谁，是干什么的，为什么会在小巷里发烧晕倒，为什么不愿意去医院。但看了看陷在沙发里，随意翻看着本Artnews，脸上还泛着发烧的红晕并时不时咳嗽几声的Neal，他随即又想，没这个必要。

快到晚上的时候，Neal感谢Harvey的帮助，拿了几颗阿司匹林，借了一件旧外套，并记下了Harvey的电话号码，然后告别。  
他蜷在地下车库一辆落满灰尘的旧车里，裹着借来的外套渡过了这个夜晚。盘算着再去一次地下赌场，然后等钱攒够，先买个新身份，再看能从哪个港口逃出去——机场是最危险的，公路也走不通，只有水路最合适。  
但是第二天，他的脑袋又跟灌了铅似的，呼吸粗重，整个鼻腔连着喉咙和脑门都在灼烧。  
这回他真的没有别处可去了。

Harvey打开门，看见Neal倚在门栏上，勉强支撑着自己摇摇晃晃的身体，说不出话来。  
他扶着病人进门，再一次帮他躺倒在沙发上，拿出体温计和冰袋。

 

（二）

Neal梦见他蜷在刚来纽约时那个没窗户又黑漆漆的小套间里，他试图坐起来，想去拧开灯，却感觉不到自己的手和脚，挪动手指时只有空气在流动。黑暗如此浓重地从四周包围了他，他举起胳膊，凑到面前，瞪大双眼想确认手还在原处，但什么也看不见。

陷在苦恼梦境里的Neal并不知道，Kramer的人已经在地下赌场的监控录像里看到了他，并顺藤摸瓜找着了被扔在巷子里的跑车。附近没有摄像头，所以此刻他们正举着他的照片，在周边街区询问盘查。

Harvey一边接过街头小贩手里的奶油味华夫饼，一边回头看那张照片，正面和侧面，褐色卷发和浅灰蓝色眼眸，没有表情的脸，一张标准的囚犯照。  
正是前晚他捡回去的Nick Halden。  
他摇了摇头回答说，“没印象，他干什么了？”  
“Neal Caffrey，在逃的诈骗犯。如果看到他，请务必联系我们。”

他回到家，脱掉鞋，把外套挂上衣架，凑近沙发看了看熟睡中的病人——比刚才的照片上显得瘦削，脸上的潮红已经褪去，剩下一片羸弱的苍白，嘴唇干裂着，鼻翼扇动，睫毛随着眼球微颤，不知道在做着什么梦。他看过很多张罪犯的脸，没有一张像这样的。  
伸手试了试Neal额头的温度，再弯腰给他掖好被子，Harvey转身大步走向餐桌，去吃刚出炉、正香脆松软的华夫饼。

 

Neal在Harvey家住下了，他拥有了一间宽敞的客房和一把备用钥匙。让他感激的是，Harvey什么也没问。

其实Harvey自己也不知道为什么会收留这个甚至连名字都是别人告诉他的在逃犯。他查了这家伙的履历，是个诈骗好手，大部分案子都干得相当漂亮。要是自己还待在DA，他可是个精彩的对手。  
但想到Neal那张温顺驯服的囚犯标准照，他又觉得有点恼火，就像当初看见Mike拎着箱子被追赶到走投无路的时候。  
麻烦人物收留爱好者。  
Harvey决定把这个外号赐给自己，并且苦笑了一下。

大概也只有Neal能够这么理直气壮、这么迅速就给自己占好了地盘——沙发靠书架的那一侧、露台上的躺椅、餐桌的左边位置。书房里Harvey许久没碰过的画架又被支了起来，一张静物画正被勾出轻柔的轮廓。

Neal喜欢这间屋子和屋子主人对生活的好品味。

Harvey本人也是个有趣的研究对象——不像Peter那样容易看穿，也不像Mozzy那样老谋深算，当然，这没什么可比性，每个人都有唯一的特质。在Neal看来，Harvey是个浑身上下充满矛盾的神奇存在，骄傲而强硬，却又细腻而柔软，某种程度上谨慎，却对自己报以不知源于何处的信任。  
Neal习惯于别人对自己好，但那是因为他让别人看到的都是经过自己精心包装的一面，总是开始于或多或少的欺骗。他最搞不懂Harvey的就是这点，所以，每次看着那颗梳着漂亮背头的脑袋，Neal就很想打开它看看，里面到底装着些什么怪念头。

作为一个生活在谎言里的人，看到阔绰的公寓全貌时，Neal曾琢磨了半天。想要快钱，这可是天上掉下来的馅饼。但面向对自己毫无防备的Harvey，他又不知道该如何下手了。

于是当Harvey在家的时候，他是Nick Halden，喜欢艺术、彬彬有礼，出于某种不能说明的原因身无分文，借宿别人屋檐下。当Harvey出了门，他就做回Neal，把自己藏在帽檐阴影里，出没在非法经营的地下赌场，每次只能赢一点点，因为大额度太高调容易被盯上，现在的他冒不起这个险。

过硬的假身份均价至少十万起，先走水路到墨西哥，再从墨西哥用新身份去欧洲，在那儿把自己的存货取出来处理掉，足够好一阵子花销了。或许可以去意大利，或许可以去荷兰，从此隐姓埋名。

Neal很清楚，在这条逃跑路上，他再也不能回头，并且越迅速越好。

 

（三）

除了没法随性带姑娘回家，Harvey对最近的生活质量还挺满意。工作上Mike已经可以独当一面，应付Louis也不在话下，为他减轻了不少无谓的烦恼。此外，早晨起床就有咖啡和三明治，下班归来还有晚餐和甜点，不知不觉中Neal就包揽了这些活，并出品之精良让Harvey在心里由衷赞叹。  
一个画匠，一个艺术评论家，一个窃贼，也同时是个美食家。多么有趣的多重身份。他觉得自己运气真不错，先捡了个得力助手，又捡了个贤良主厨。要都能派得上如此的用场，就算是麻烦人物，也多多益善，下次应该继续捡。

Neal捋了捋头发，认真给早晨咖啡一个完美拉花作为结束。  
他比以往更热衷这些生活的小细节，也比以往画更多的画，看更多的书，因为这样可以保持忙碌。距离他从赌场逃走的那个晚上已经过去了一周，而他给自己的期限是半个月。

Harvey从浴室走出来，看见一脸严峻地给咖啡拉花的Neal，禁不住想笑。

感受到视线，Neal从走了神的思绪里被拽回来，突然意识到这一切显得有点荒唐——一个逃犯在给收留自己的知名律师做早餐？Peter和Mozzy可都还没享受过这待遇。

“你笑什么？”  
“笑你对早餐的严谨态度，你不会是个被追杀的科学家吧？”  
“来，端好你的咖啡。”  
Harvey扬了扬眉毛，伸手接过杯子。  
浅灰色T恤舒适地贴着身体，顶着一头早晨刚洗过还没吹干的乱发，脸颊还氤氲着热水澡后的红润，Harvey这个样子，看起来，呃，就像收起了尖刺的刺猬，有点让人忍不住想伸手触摸。  
“你真是传说中的the best closer in NY？”  
“如假包换。”  
然后Harvey把早餐吃得干干净净，重新武装好，裹着硬挺的三件套西装，打着一丝不苟的领带，梳着丝缕分明的头发，气宇轩昂地出门去了。

等Harvey离开，Neal从床底下摸出信封，里面是一沓厚厚的现金。今天他要去给自己物色个新身份。他知道这个钟点可以在布鲁克林区的一家咖啡店里找到Morning，虽然没有打过交道，但听说她是个靠谱且低调的姑娘，是这次选购新身份的最佳人选。

Neal穿上Harvey扔给他的宽大的旧夹克，带上鸭舌帽，抽了些钱放进上衣口袋里作为定金。然后乘着公交车出发。

但Kramer也没有闲着，多年来案件里的摸爬滚打使他很清楚Neal剩下的几条逃生路。从一周前，他就已经派人盯着纽约几个手头资源颇多的ID贩子。  
中午的时候Kramer接到电话，Neal终于出现了。  
他让盯梢的人再跟紧些，并迅速派了一支小队赶过去。Kramer感到胜券在握，即使是Peter，这回也帮不了这个小贼了。

Neal刚坐下，就感觉到事情不对。  
刚才站在身后电话亭打电话的男人跟了进来，并且选了个角落坐下，点了杯咖啡。他摊开今天的报纸，把头埋得很低，但眼神不时地瞟向Neal。典型的盯梢者，一个探员。  
Neal有点悔恨自己没有再小心点，在街上要甩掉跟踪还容易些。现在他不得不放弃交易，迅速撤离。就在此刻，咖啡店门又被推开，进来穿着便服的两男一女，眼光在店里扫了一圈，便牢牢钉在Neal身上。  
Neal感到身体紧绷，他回头看了下后门，那里也有两个人把守。  
下一秒钟他就猛地站立起来，绕过表情惊讶的男男女女，踩上隔壁桌子，蹬开半敞着的窗户，从缝隙间跳了出去，撒腿狂奔。  
探员们都跟了出来，朝着Neal奔跑的方向追赶。看见他跑进一条巷子，最先盯梢的男人使了个眼色，六个人分成了两队，一队继续追在他身后，另一队绕道旁边的捷径，去巷子另一头围堵。  
Neal喘着气停在路中间，他知道身后只剩三个人，他们对这里的地形比自己熟悉，停住或者向前都是死路一条。  
他抬头扫了一圈这条小巷，接着转头冲进了一所旧公寓楼的大门。  
探员追进去的时候，Neal已经顺着二楼的窗沿爬到了公寓背后。那下面是一条热闹街道，有一辆货车正徐徐驶过。  
Neal蹲下身，屈起膝盖，看准目标便跳了下去。

车开出几公里远后，Neal摸了摸自己的胸口，心脏还在狂跳不止，作为着落面的背部也火辣辣地疼着。不过还好，只要没被逮住，一切都还好。

 

（四）

Neal从货车顶跳下，揉着疼痛的背向回走的时候，Harvey正坐在办公室里沉着脸。  
事务所的每个人都知道，Harvey从不掩盖自己的坏心情，此时谁进去谁就是找死。  
在DA时的“导师”Cameron带来的余震还没有结束，Harvey让Mike把全部资料搬到了自己办公室。翻看之前的卷宗，他又发现了更多被隐藏了关键证据的误判——除了那桩少年杀人案，至少还有4、5件他经手的案子有问题。这些无辜的人因为自己的不知情而蹲了多年冤狱。  
不管Jessica是否同意，他决定了要一件件翻案。其余的事都可以交给Mike，唯独这些旧事他要亲手解决。首先要做的，就是去接触每个还在服刑的人，征得他们的信任和同意。  
然后他就在走访中发现，一个被判杀了自己姐姐的女人，已经在三个月前死在了牢里。狱警告诉他，她死于监狱暴力，因为和新室友小小的拌嘴，被一把不锈钢叉子刺穿了喉管，断气在送去医院的路上。她的动脉血喷溅得到处都是，清洁工人整整打扫了一个星期。  
“喏，就是那间牢房，前阵子重新漆过了。可怜的女人，进来之后就一直疯颠颠的。”狱警耸耸肩，结束了对话。  
她叫Mary。Harvey还记得她在被告席上留下的眼泪，当时他只有一个念头，就是快把这个罪有应得的女人送进去。  
Harvey沉着脸，一整天。  
连Mike看到他的神情，都放弃了进去汇报的打算。

Harvey踉跄着打开家门，公寓里一片昏暗，只有窗外街道的路灯投射进来些许微弱光亮。他几乎忘了自己还有个临时室友，缓缓环视了一圈，才看见Neal仰头坐在沙发角落的身影。桌上放着瓶威士忌，已经空了大半。  
他带着同样的一身酒气，径直走到沙发前，重重跌坐下去。  
Neal侧过头看了看他，伸手把他拉近自己，在昏暗里寻找到他紧闭的嘴，将自己的覆上去。伸入舌头时花了一点功夫，先从倔强的嘴唇舔舐起，让它变得柔软湿润，再滑过一颗颗整齐排列的牙齿，直到防备完全卸下，Neal才从缝隙中探到了对方的舌尖，并将它勾卷住吮吸起来，两股酒精味道顿时混在一起。  
Harvey醉得厉害，一倒下更是动弹不得，只能被动接受这个并不算太愉悦的吻。Neal的双臂环抱将他勒紧，舌头扫荡着口腔，他感到头晕目眩，眼前浮现的却是Mary的脸，那张法庭上惶恐、流着泪的脸，还有那间狭窄阴冷的牢房，随即，所有画面就因为缺氧而变成一片空白。嘴唇被释放之后，他一手用力支起身体，一手回抱住Neal，又把自己凑过去，好像在进行一场献祭——只要能让大脑继续停止运作。  
“再吻我，随便干些什么，快点。”他沙哑着喉咙发出意识尚存时的最后指令。然后，然后Neal就什么都干了。

Harvey喜欢各种形式的性，一向遵从并沉溺于快感。但当他回忆起昨天晚上，却记不清楚那是什么感觉。Neal自己也不太记得了。他们并排醒来在地毯上，浑身酸胀，被太久没有经历的宿醉头痛牢牢钉在地上，看着新一天的阳光在屋子里摇曳。  
然后Harvey先挣扎着起来，用了十五分钟收拾好自己，在寻人电话响起之前出了门。  
Neal又躺了一个小时，直到阳光照进眼里。他想，不能再喝醉了，Harvey甚至还不知道他的名字。他又想，先别管这些，今天一定要给自己搞定新身份，既然Kramer封锁了街头，只能试试其他路子。

Kramer怎么也不会想到，Neal又找回了Morning。  
这次他并没有现身，只是凭着逃跑那天对Morning外貌短暂一瞥的记忆，寄了封信到咖啡馆去，浪漫地指明，是给那位每天中午出现的金发碧眼唇下带着一颗圆痣的姑娘。很快他就收到了回复的电邮，里面列了一串完美无缺的ID任他挑选。

 

（五）

时间过得飞快，转眼纽约就从十一月末进入了十二月。天气更加寒冷，冬天还将漫长地持续下去。  
DA旧案里的三个人都愿意让Harvey帮他们起诉，最近的一次开庭就在下周。Harvey有种如释重负的感觉，心情也恢复了大半。  
Donna和Mike也都舒了口气。  
Harvey对着其他人黑脸时，最不好办事的是他俩——一个要拦住每个还没到火烧眉毛程度的来客，婉拒掉每个可能让老板皱眉的邀约，另一个则四处碰Louis的钉子，每当Harvey没心情应付的时候，Louis总是格外张扬。  
所以，当看见笑容回到了Harvey脸上，他俩交换了个会心的眼神，都长长舒了口气。

 

Neal仔细看着手上这张刚快递来的新证件。从此刻起，他便是Patrick Brown，一个饭店老板。  
三十一年前的冬天，他被遗弃在俄亥俄州一个小镇的医院门口，在镇福利院里渡过了平淡乏味的童年和少年时代，十六岁时，他跟着朋友离开家乡来到纽约，开始在餐馆、酒吧、赌场辗转打工，现在靠着积蓄，开了一家小饭店，日子过得还不错。  
Neal看了看镜子里的自己，露出一个生意人的自信笑容。饭店老板倒也不错，正适合他最近的定位，等去到欧洲，真可以考虑开一间。  
大后天有一艘纽约港驶往墨西哥的货船，他已经给自己定好了位置。

视线从镜子里转向整个公寓，画架上临摹的蒙德里安还裸着铅笔线条没来得及上色，几本艺术杂志散落在沙发，衣架上挂着他刚洗干净的衬衫——他在Peter示意下逃走时穿着的那一件。接下来是窗外熟悉的街道和黄昏雾霭里百年如一日屹立着的大厦，只看得到无数朦胧尖顶。  
处处都是他生活过的痕迹。  
这就是他纽约的终点站，最后的日常，一个如此稀松平常的冬天。  
他心里倒计时的指针正在咔哒咔哒转着，分分秒秒走得飞快，唯有转头在看到书架上Harvey和事务所同事们的合照时，慢了半拍。  
Sarah？Mozzy？Peter？Elizabeth？一长串名字从他嘴里念出来，都没有刚才的效果。  
或许存在一种和斯德哥尔摩综合症对应的病症，叫被收容者综合症什么的。

在给予自己这么多帮助以后，Harvey值得知道自己是谁。  
仿佛要把这念头甩掉，Neal猛地摇了摇脑袋。  
他需要一切尽在把握，不能有任何闪失。把证件收好，他开始准备倒数的晚餐。

但是当天晚上，他就又和收容自己的人滚在了一起——这次没有酒精，纯属意外。  
Harvey回来之后开始找一封Cameron的旧信，那上面应该提到过一个潜在证人的名字。他先是翻遍了房间、书房、储藏室和起居室，最后问Neal是否介意他进一下客房。Neal为他打开灯，看着他搬开那堆画和其他破玩意儿，把手伸向柜子的第一格抽屉。  
新证件就用胶布粘在抽屉顶，如果他动作大一点，大概就要发现了。  
在那之前，Neal已经从身后拉住他手臂。  
Harvey先是愣了一下，回过头时，Neal盯着他看了两秒钟，便吻了上来。虽然时机有点奇怪，Harvey倒也不介意，考虑到上一次半点印象也没剩下，再来一发也无妨。

Neal却觉得自己脑袋一定是被那场相逢时的感冒给烧坏了。他只想告诉Harvey这个抽屉他放了些私人物品，本来它也是空的，没有信件的存在。但伸出手之后，Harvey的脸转过来之后，面朝他的是疑问的眼神和紧抿着的薄唇，他们的脸贴得如此之近，近到可以感受拂在面颊上的轻柔呼吸。他突然明白这时应该接吻，因为所有电影都会这么演下去。  
他一手托住Harvey的后脑，变换着角度探寻这个连自己真名都不知道的收留者的口腔，一手从宽阔的肩膀抚摸到背，再绕回前方的胸膛，结实的手感并不陌生，醉酒的记忆正在一寸寸复苏。  
三件套真是让人焦躁的发明，扯掉领带、脱掉最简单的外套之后，还要一颗颗解开背心扣子，背心底下还有衬衫。Harvey的装备如此之严密，Neal觉得他是在剥开一个被重重保护的茧。  
仿佛察觉到了对方的心情，Harvey一边吮吸着伸进来的舌头，一边自己动手开始脱起衣服来。  
衬衫上方几颗扣子一解开，Neal的手就探了进去，厚实的胸脯和光滑温暖的皮肤摸起来舒服极了，他离开湿热的嘴唇，向耳朵和后颈进发，同时加重掌心在胸口揉搓的力道以及指尖对乳头的撩拨，然后满意地听见律师先生加重的喘息。  
作为反击，Harvey也将手臂环上了Neal的后背，顺着肩胛骨滑到腰间，接着收紧，把正在动作的手揿在胸前动弹不得，带动两个人一起向后倒去，柔软的地毯再次迎接他们。  
Neal很快又取得了上风，他用体重压制住Harvey，接着恶狠狠地啃咬起对方的锁骨。  
用手指扩张对方时，Neal已经快忍不住了，他从不知道自己会这么渴望一个人，想此刻就占有他，弄坏他，让他永远记住自己——Neal也成功做到了，Harvey在被阴茎进入的时候发出哭泣般的呻吟，他的大腿被打开并牢牢按住，双手被钉在脑后，完全丧失了他赖以为生的主动权，并颤抖着达到第一次没有射精的高潮，接着还有第二次和第三次。  
这场打架般的性爱持续了很久，直到两个人都精疲力竭。

 

（六）

纽约下起了大雪，到处都湿漉漉的。  
街道和商店橱窗为了圣诞的到来而提前开始张灯结彩，闪烁的灯火把周边数米内的事物都照映得五颜六色，在大片白雪和灰色天空之下发散出愉快光晕，而那些光线外的角落则显得更加黯淡。

陪审团商议了很久，直到黄昏时分才作出了决议，原告无罪，当庭释放。Harvey微笑着从法院离开，让司机把自己放在公寓附近，走进街角那间还从没来得及尝试的烘焙店。  
捧着权当晚餐的松饼和热巧克力走出来时，雪还在簌簌地下着，细碎的白色一落在外卖纸杯上就立刻消失得无影无踪，就跟Neal一样。

那天Harvey饿着肚子回到家，发现公寓又是黑着的。他打开灯，看见屋子里收拾得干干净净——沙发上不再有散落的杂志，画架收回了书房角落，起居室的厨具也都收整得好像从来没有人动过一样。只是桌上摆着份他最爱的奶酪舒芙蕾，可惜出炉太久，松脆的外皮已经有些塌陷下去。  
他回想起Neal这几天的眼神，总是一副欲言又止的样子，但每当和自己视线交汇的时候，又会挂出漂亮的招牌式笑容，以躲避一切交谈的可能性。  
这个和自己一样不会掩饰的人，还以为他没有注意到掉落在地毯上的那张货运码头时刻表。  
拿起旁边放着的勺子，Harvey坐下来，把冷却的甜点一口口认真吃掉。  
然后他看到了那张碟子下面的小卡片，画满了各式各样漂亮的蛋糕图案，中间的空白处用少女般的手绘字体写着：Patrick Brown's Bakery，背面还有工整的签名，Neal Caffery。  
他举着卡片看着，心想，几时开张呢？又不写个地址。

天已经全黑了。  
Harvey一手捧着晚餐，一手掸了掸身上的雪花，裹紧外套，准备迎着风雪走回家。  
烘焙店刚刚换上的新招牌，还有橱窗的彩灯都在此刻亮起，雪地里一片五彩缤纷。  
Harvey回过头看，Patrick Brown's Bakery，已经开在他家的街角。

 

fin.

 

【番外】

Harvey觉得自己快喘不过气来了，他的身体在抗议，但大脑却因为还处在睡眠状态而分不清这是现实还是个不舒服的梦。  
很快，因为太重了，他恢复了意识。  
首先映入眼里的是明晃晃的天花板，再低个头，就能看见正抵在自己下巴上的一坨褐发，光亮柔顺的发丝散在他颈间，带着顽皮而慵懒的卷翘。  
这又是哪个姑娘，怎么这么重。  
Harvey伸出一只被压得发麻的手，轻轻扶住身上趴着的人的左边手臂，想把她从胸口挪开。  
不，指尖传来的是坚硬的肌肉触感，是“他”。

Neal被吵醒后有点茫然，一秒钟前他还梦见自己在一朵温暖厚实的棉花云上俯瞰纽约好风景，下一秒就被人从云端推了下去。  
而那个推他的人正在脑袋上方眯着眼看着他，那充满疑问和探究的眼神让Neal觉得应该立刻耸耸肩，企图蒙混过关地说上一句，嘿，是我啊，你不认得我了吗？是我是我。

接着，Harvey因为缺氧而断片的记忆就统统回来了。

 

昨天是个明媚的春天，有着最典型的午后阳光、宜人微风和刚抽芽的绿树。  
Harvey和Mike站在事务所楼下的咖啡店长廊上，小口抿着苦涩又带有浓烈香气的曼特宁。  
“你觉得这案子Louis会来掺一脚？”  
“他没有些小动作就不叫Louis了。”  
“那你想怎么搞？”  
Mike看着Harvey等待回答，却发现老板的眼神已经越过自己的肩膀向后飘去，并且皱起眉头。于是他也回头看向身后，不远处的树下站着个男人，面朝着这边满脸笑容，领带漂亮，西装合身，意气风发。唯一不太协调的是他怀里捧着的蛋糕店纸袋——Mike一向觉得，所有爱吃蛋糕的男人都有点儿娘娘腔。  
“你先上去吧，我有点事，回头再说。”Harvey把这句话和喝完的咖啡杯一起扔给Mike，自己大步走了过去。  
Neal露出八颗洁白牙齿，像是要拍牙膏广告似的笑着，看见迎面而来的Harvey勾起的嘴角，便笑得更加开心。伸手把纸袋递出去，他立刻介绍：“新出的覆盆子口味松饼，试试看。”  
Harvey伸出抄在裤子口袋里的手，接过纸袋，打开闻了闻，挑了下眉毛以示满意。  
“晚上有约吗？我看到你家楼下开了家新餐馆。”  
“你做不行么？反正你还拿着我家钥匙。”

于是Harvey回到家的时候看见的是一桌有点儿用力过猛的盛宴，而白衬衫上套着围裙的主厨还在举着木勺用力搅拌着什么，大概是没预料到他会这么早回来，表情有些懊恼。  
“最后一道甜品，我才在意大利学的，很快就好。”  
Harvey觉得自己可没那个耐心。他先乘着主厨背过身的时候举起叉子吃掉了开胃冷菜，然后又开始染指热头盘，等到主厨把可可粉洒在奶酪布丁表面做收尾装饰时，Harvey已经饱了。  
回头看到桌上的残羹，Neal撇了撇嘴。  
Harvey对这表情装作视而不见，凑到他身后，开始扯他的系带围裙。  
上一次是多久之前？12月，现在已经是4月了。  
在这么长一段时间里，Harvey对自己的性生活都十分不满意，在试完一遍各种类型都性趣缺缺之后，他想，该死，大概只有那个不知逃到哪里去的骗子才能点燃他了。  
现在这个骗子就贴在Harvey手底下微微喘息，还差一条内裤就全身赤裸。Harvey牢牢掌握住主动权，继续伸手扒光他，带着旗开得胜的愉悦。  
Neal抬脚让最后一件遮挡从自己脚腕滑向地板，身后还穿戴整齐的人将胸口紧紧贴住他的脊背，把头埋在他后颈亲吻，他觉得饥肠辘辘又口干舌燥。但当柔软的耳垂被含住轻咬时，他重重喘了口气，决定先忘掉那一桌子美味菜肴。  
“去床上吧，我可不想再搞脏地毯了。”  
这句话让Harvey低声笑起来。  
Neal躺着，仰头欣赏Harvey满意的笑容——和以往一样显得英俊又骄傲，他决定这次让他继续骄傲下去。  
他敞开自己，接受久别的吻落在嘴唇和胸膛上，撩拨起身体的每一处沉默神经。  
血液开始涌动，被吻过的星星点点的皮肤泛起红晕，接着连成一片。这个吻继续往下，滑过侧腹和髋骨，大腿被打开，柔嫩的内侧皮肤被轻轻吮吸，他立刻勃起了。  
但Harvey完全没有要照顾他的意思，反而故意避重就轻地继续在四周啃咬或轻啮，又抬起身回到嘴唇上继续进攻。  
发现他皱着眉头轻咬下唇，忍耐着不去触摸自己的时候，才奖赏般地将手覆上他的阴茎。  
只是随便撸动了几下，Neal就耐不住呻吟出来。对方的手掌粗糙灼热，光是对顶端的轻抚就能带来决堤快感。  
感受到身下开始悸动，Harvey收回手。他正乐在其中，可不想那么快就结束。  
接着Neal迎接的是Harvey的手指，从没有人探寻过的内部被缓慢而温柔地开启，另一种快感随着手指的深入搅动带着他盘旋上升，为了到达近在咫尺的顶点，他忍不住乞求更多，直到手指抽离，代替以更热更粗的阴茎时，才感到满足而轻叹。  
Harvey的每次深插都能得到回应般的呻吟，Neal现在整个人都是粉红色的，眼神有点儿失焦，细密的汗珠布满额头和剧烈起伏的胸脯。  
当对方俯下脑袋舔弄自己小小的乳头时，Neal就直接绷紧小腹，射了出来。  
Harvey则慢悠悠地又把瘫软的Neal摆了几个体位，继续深深开垦，在他第二次颤抖起来的时候，才跟着一起高潮。

这么棒的记忆可不该断片，要是能把Neal当时的表情裱起来挂在墙上，写个标题叫全纽约最棒的诈骗犯之人生高潮，大概Harvey都会这么做。  
被漂亮的蓝眼睛不安地注视着，Harvey又愉快地笑起来，伸手摸摸他乱糟糟的卷发，低头送上自己的早安吻。

Neal在第三天就离开了纽约，同样是不告而别。  
唯一不同的是，这次甜点碟子底下放的是机票。

 

fin.


End file.
